


From Head to Mistletoe

by daisygirl101



Series: The Missing Moments [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygirl101/pseuds/daisygirl101
Summary: The holidays brought many things Link was fond of: warm cuddles with you on the couch, lots of candy and sweets, and adventures together in the snow.It also brought a favorite crafty tradition of yours, one Link is decidedly not very good at. Who knew the Hero of Hyrule could be taken down by a small edible house?
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/You, Link/Reader
Series: The Missing Moments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746286
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	From Head to Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I threw this together last night and my lovely beta was able to get through it today so I could post in time time for some late Christmas fluff :)
> 
> *This takes place during the four-year gap in my story, Where the Heart Is. You do not need to read that one first, but there may be some plot points and spoilers for that story mentioned below*

Snow was a rarity in Hateno, which was what made this particular Christmas season so special. You'd been blessed with a light layer of beautiful white snow just outside your shared Hateno home. You pushed the window open and looked down on the white powder a story below you.

"Link, I can't believe it snowed!" you cheered as the frosty air kissed your cheeks. Link sat up in bed and gave you a lazy smile. You were always a delight to see in the mornings, but this particular morning it was nice to see you smile just a little wider. "We never got snow during the winter back in Deya Village," you sighed, looking out at the snow-covered rooftops.

Before marrying Link, you lived in a small town called Deya Village. Guardians destroyed it a few years ago, leading to you meeting and falling in love with your husband, Link. You felt his warm presence behind you as you continued to look out across Hateno. "You’ve seen snow before, silly."

"I know, but it's different when it snows right outside your bedroom window," you said with a scoff, as if his statement was foolish somehow. Link chuckled and wrapped his arms around your middle.

"Well how about I run down to the general store and pick up some chocolate? We can make hot chocolate and then I can chase you around in the snow later," he said before placing a good morning kiss on your cheek.

"I'd like that," you replied with an earnest nod. Link started to step back from your hold, but you quickly turned and grabbed his arm. You pulled him back for a heated kiss. He stepped closer to you as his hand cupped the back of your head. You moved your lips sweetly against his, savoring his warmth. You reached a hand up and placed it on his cheek. Link suddenly separated your lips with a gasp and pulled back. "What?"

"Your hand is freezing!" he laughed and placed a warm hand over his cheek. You chuckled bashfully before making another swipe at him. Link dodged your hand and ran downstairs to get his boots and coat. "Warm your hands up before I get back!" he called over his shoulder and ran out the front door before you could catch him. You shook your head and grinned. Your husband was something else.

You busied yourself with warming up. You tugged on a warm pair of pants and one of Link's long-sleeved tunics. You found your nice warm winter socks, purchased on a trip to the Rito Village last year. Downstairs, you noticed that the fireplace needed to be stoked.

You took care of it as you looked over the small Christmas tree sitting in your living room. Link had brought it home a few weeks ago with an all too excited grin. You managed to decorate it together with strings of silvery ribbon and bright red bows. Link originally begged to hang his arrows on the tree too to give it that 'personal touch', but you put your foot firmly down and instead let him get away with using one of his lizalfos boomerangs as a star on top.

When the door swung back open, the breeze almost put the fire out. You turned and put your hands on your hips. "Link! It's freezing!"

Despite your scolding, he was still smiling like a dork. "You'll never believe what they had at the store!"

"Eggnog?"

"No-"

"Pie?"

"No!"

"Holiday décor?

"No, listen to me!" Link demanded as you laughed. He kicked the front door closed and quickly set the items down on your dining table. "They had gingerbread! We can make gingerbread cookies!" he declared excitedly, a massive smile plastered on his face. You grinned at your childish husband and walked over. He had purchased several small slabs of the stuff and a few bags of candy. He'd also managed to score some icing.

"Wow, these are big enough pieces that we could build a gingerbread house out of them," you said and looked them over. Link looked curiously at you.

"A what?"

"A gingerbread house," you repeated, looking up from the sugary goods at him. He cocked his head to the side.

"Like an entire house, made of gingerbread?" His adorable confused look made you laugh.

"Sure, we used to make them in Deya Village when I was growing up. You take pieces of gingerbread and stick them together with icing to make a house. Then you decorate it with candy," you explained and pulled the slabs of gingerbread out. There would be more than enough for you and Link to each build a house.

"Okay, I'm willing to try it," Link replied with a nod. You smiled excitedly. It had been a few years since you'd gotten to make one, and much longer since you'd had such wonderful company while making one. You divided up the gingerbread and icing between the two of you and found small knives to use for the icing. You pulled out a tray for Link to build his house on before you set a tray down on your side of the table for your own structure. With the resources divided, you got to work.

Within ten minutes, you had four walls standing and glued together. You smiled fondly at the building, icing already smeared across your cheek. You looked up at Link. His tongue was stuck out as he tried to glue two walls together. You giggled and stood up. "Here, let me help." You moved behind Link and leaned up against him. You reached around him and held the two pieces of gingerbread together while he smeared icing all over their conjoining sides.

"You are very good at this. It's a lot harder than it looks," Link admitted and looked up at you as you held the gingerbread walls together, making sure the icing hardened before you let go. You smiled down at him and stole a quick kiss.

"This was a big holiday tradition. Everyone in Deya used to make these. By the end of the day, we had an entire gingerbread village," you said with a laugh, reminiscing for just a moment. "People tried to make buildings that looked like their own homes, but then Retta complained every year that she could never build a two-story inn. Some people were really good at it."

"Let me guess, you were one of the talented people," he said as he continued to look up at you. He liked you in this spot. He was warm pressed against your chest with your arms around him.

"I was," you replied with a smirk.

"Figures," he joked, a grin pulling at the edge of his lips. "You are a talented woman."

"You're so lucky."

"I know." A moment passed where you just stared down at your husband. His cheeks were still slightly red from the run to the store. It only made him cuter.

"There. You should be able to glue the other walls on now," you said with a nod. You set the two walls down and moved to step back, but Link caught your arm.

"But I might need help with the other ones," he begged, his puppy dog eyes looking up at you. You shook your head.

"No way. I have a house to build too," you concluded. "Once I get the roof built, I promise I'll make us some hot chocolate and then help if you still need it," you said and stepped back, despite his slight pout. "C'mon. I've seen you slay the lord of all evil, but you're going to be defeated by a mere gingerbread house?"

Link crossed his arms and turned back to glare at the sweet structure. There was no way he was going to let you tease him over this. You moved back to your own structure. By the time your roof was up, Link had four walls together. "See! It's not so bad," you said and bopped his nose from across the table. He scrunched up his nose and gave you a stern look.

"You can't interrupt me when I'm constructing," he said, a mock scowl on his features. You rolled your eyes and stood to warm up the hot chocolate.

"Why? Going to retire to construction?" you joked over your shoulder.

"Maybe. I could go work with Bolson and his company," Link said absentmindedly, more focused on cutting pieces for his rooftop.

"You'd have to change your name." A grunt was all you got in reply. You removed the kettle from the fireplace and poured hot milk into two mugs, stirring in chocolate to melt. "You know, this is supposed to be fun," you said, not turning around.

"I am having fun. Don’t I sound like I'm having fun?"

"No. You sound stressed."

"I am not stressed." You turned around and looked at Link. He was carefully using his fingers to measure the length of his roof. You placed a steaming mug of hot chocolate near him and he grunted a thanks. You tried not to make a smart remark as you sipped on your own hot chocolate before returning to your house.

Years of your work with the bow and your recent adoption of sewing made your hands steadier than they had been in Deya. When you got to work on the roof of your one-story home, icing it seemed to be a piece of cake. You were able to create an intricate pattern on each side of the roof, creating shingles and small details to give the house some character. Below, you carved out a door and windows around the walls and gave them each their own details. You looked up at Link, whose roof had caved in. His eyes widened when he looked up at you. "How in the world are you so good at this? You make it look so easy."

You shrugged and tucked your hair back behind your ear, rubbing icing on your cheek some more. "I've never thought of myself as good at it. I know it's hard. You're doing really well. I remember the first time I couldn’t even get my house to stay standing," you said with an encouraging smile. Link might be miserable at this, but at least he got to see you so happy. The thought made him return your smile.

You finished off your house with candies that Link had purchased. He eventually gave up and instead watched you carefully place individual candies on your house. When you weren’t looking, he would sneak a few of them for himself and pop them in his mouth. You pretended not to notice.

"There. What do you think?" you asked and stepped back from the table. Link came around with a mouth full of sour gummies to look at your creation. He wrapped his arms around you from behind and placed a kiss on your temple.

"It's amazing, my flower. I will never be able to out-gingerbread you," he said through the candy in his mouth. You turned slightly and gave him a kiss, the sour sugar going straight to your lips. You sighed and looked at the gingerbread structure sentimentally. When you didn’t say anything more, Link spoke up. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing. You know I love you and the life we have, but I do sometimes miss Deya. I guess it's just one of those moments. Thank you for spending the day here at the table with me. It means a lot to me," you said and placed your hands over his arms. He squeezed you tightly and tucked his face against your neck, settling into your familiarity. He placed a butterfly kiss on your neck after a moment.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don’t think so, but that’s okay. You promised me some snow time."

"That I did," he admitted and uncurled himself from you. "Grab your boots. There's something I want to show you."

* * *

You trudged along through the snow together, both donning red Santa hats after Link insisted it would keep your head warmer. You told him you were only wearing one if he would too, and he begrudgingly put the hat on.

You were just rounding the corner of your home when you noticed the funny red blossoms that had covered some branches of the tall tree beside the pond. Link pulled you over with a grin. "Is that…?"

"Yep," he giddily replied.

"Growing on our tree?"

"I know. It's the first time I've seen it," he said as he guided you under the snow-covered branches of the tree.

"You know you didn’t need to drag me out here to get a kiss," you teased as Link pulled you to a stop under the leaves of the mistletoe above your head.

"I know. But now you can't refuse me," he said with a wide grin. You rolled your eyes, but rewarded him with a sweet kiss anyway. "It's supposed to be good luck, you know. People are supposed to exchange a token of love under the mistletoe, hence the kiss. You gave me a token of your love. And now I'd like to give you one of mine."

You looked at him suspiciously. Christmas was still a week away and you’d promised one another that you'd stick with a single small gift this year. "Close your eyes," Link said, barely containing his smirk. You gave him a curious look before playing his game. He moved behind you and you almost jumped when you felt something brush against your neck. Link brushed your hair aside before stepping back. "Okay. You can open them."

You blinked your eyes open as Link walked around to the front of you. You placed a hand on your chest, feeling the cool metal of jewelry against your palm. You looked down and smiled. It was a silver pendant, one that depicted a Silent Princess, much like your engagement ring did. You looked it over, at a loss for words. "Well? Do you like it?"

"Link, this is beautiful," you said, unable to stop looking at it.

"I know we said no big gifts this year, but I ran into Isha on my last trip to Gerudo Town and couldn’t help myself. I hope you're not too mad," he said, biting his lip and rubbing his neck shyly. You looked up from the necklace.

"I love it. It's absolutely perfect. Thank you," you said and threw your arms around his neck excitedly. He chuckled and returned your close embrace. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, my flower," Link replied and pressed a lingering kiss to your cheek. He didn’t care about the cold snow anymore. You were there to keep him warm.

* * *

"Are you coming to bed?" you asked Link. The sun had long gone down, but Link was still trying to get a hold on the gingerbread house building.

"No, I'll be up in a bit," he replied, once again focused on the sweets in front of him. You hesitated for a moment, but decided against staying downstairs. Exhaustion was calling you to a warm bed.

"Okay, don’t stay up too late, my love," you told him before placing a kiss on his head. "You know I love your warmth at night."

"I know. I promise I won't be long," he assured you again, this time tipping his head back to receive a kiss on his lips. You chuckled and headed up the stairs for the night.

When you woke up the next morning, Link wasn’t in bed beside you. His side was completely cold to your surprise. You tossed back the covers and grabbed your robe. _Perhaps he fell asleep on the couch again._

You walked down the stairs and opened your mouth to call out to him, but swallowed your words quickly at the sight before you. Link was asleep at the table, hunched over and snoring away. But what really caught your eye were the dozen different gingerbread houses scattered across the lower level of your home. Your mouth hung open in shock. They were all impressive in detail, some more than one story.

You approached the table your husband was sleeping on. On the table was a two-story gingerbread house that looked very similar to the home you were currently standing in. You placed a hand on Link's shoulder. He shot up quickly, but relaxed when he realized it was you. "Oh. Good morning."

"Good morning indeed," you chuckled. "What's going on down here?" The question seemed to jolt Link awake. He almost bounced up onto his feet. He held his arms around and gestured to the surrounding gingerbread structures with a grin.

"I built you a gingerbread Hateno!" he said excitedly. Your smile faded as you looked around. "C'mon, let me take you on a tour!" You didn’t have a chance to object before Link grabbed your hand and pulled you along. He stopped at the first structure. "This is the inn! It was definitely a challenge. You weren’t kidding; two-story gingerbread houses are tricky." You managed a small laugh. The inn was complete with a small front porch as well. "That over there is the general store, and beside it is the dye shop!" he explained as he gestured to the other buildings.

One by one, he told you about each structure. It was easy to see he'd been up all night working on this, and not just from the icing and candy marks on his cheeks and palms. You still couldn’t find a word to say, even when Link stopped you at the dining table. "And this is our house! I'm sure you could’ve done better, but I hope it looks close enough-"

"You did all of this for me?" you asked and turned to him. His cheeks flushed a deep red. He swallowed hard and looked at the floor.

"Well, you sounded so disappointed about not having your traditions from your hometown anymore, and I know I can't replace that, but I thought you'd maybe like it if you got to see a gingerbread version of our home too. I know it's not perfect, but I think I made decent buildings for being new to this and-" You silenced him when you captured his lips with yours. Link's words died in his throat as he accepted your fierce and loving kiss.

When you broke apart, you fought the tears that threatened to pool in your eyes. You ran your thumb over an icing smudge on his cheek. "You're too good to me. I love this all so much, and I love you even more."

"I love you too. It was all worth it to see that beautiful smile of yours in this moment," he said and wrapped his arms around you.

"Where in the world did you get all this gingerbread?" you asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, Prima helped a ton. She had a lot prepared for the holiday season. I'm just lucky she's up late," he said and grinned nervously. You smiled widely and pulled him into a warm hug. "So whose house do we get to eat first?" he joked.

You leaned back and laughed. You licked your thumb and brushed it against one of the icing marks, rubbing it from his cheek. "You look like you need a bath and to go back to bed."

"I'm only doing both if you agree to join me," Link said with a grin.

"After you built me an entire gingerbread town, how could I say no?" you said and returned his smile. He shook his head.

"No. Gingerbread _village_ , my love. Gingerbread village." You rolled your eyes, but your playful smirk didn’t leave your face.

"C'mon, let's get you into the tub before I'm tempted to rub more icing on you,” you said and started to drag Link over to your washroom. A moment of silence passed before Link spoke up.

"...I mean, where were you planning on rubbing it?"

"Link!"

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone else has finished Age of Calamity and wants to discuss, I shall be lurking in the comments below.
> 
> Hope everyone has a safe and (significantly) better 2021!


End file.
